I'll Be There for You
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place 15 years after the finale. The gang gets together for Thanksgiving and see how they handle dealing with teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing a _Friends_ story and I really hope I did okay with it. I've been writing the same stuff for a while now and I decided to try something different and _Friends_ was one of my favorite shows. I really got the idea to write this after I finished watching my Season 8 DVDs. I just felt like writing how things could be in the future and how they would deal with their kids being teenagers. It's a little belated Thanksgiving goodness. I couldn't think of a better holiday to get them all together for. Their Thanksgivings are always fun. It's pretty short because I really didn't have that many ideas. Well, hope everyone would like it anyway. Feel free to leave me a review, but be gentle. I'm new at this!

Chapter 1

"Ross, you're being unreasonable." Rachel said as she watched her husband pace around the living room. He stopped to stare at her.

"I'm being unreasonable. How is wanting to keep my daughter safe unreasonable? She's too young to be dating." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. She's 16-years-old, Ross. When I was that age I was already having sex." She stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Right, that probably isn't helping." Ross wasn't amused.

"You think? Why does she have to date? Why can't she be one of those girls that don't like boys?" He said as he continued to pace.

"Oh, you mean why can't she be gay?" Ross stopped to glare at his wife.

"No, I don't mean that." He said as he threw his hands in there. "I don't even know what I mean. I need to sit down." He said as he started to feel a headache coming on. He sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Rachel sighed and sat down next to him.

"Honey, you have to calm down. This isn't good for you." Rachel said in a soothing tone as she rubbed his shoulders.

"It's just that she's my little girl. Why did she have to grow up?" Rachel shook her head.

"I don't know. It's just something we have to deal with. Look on the bright side; at least we only have to deal with one teenager. Imagine how much harder it is for Monica and Chander dealing with two teenaged twins." Ross nodded.

"That is true." Rachel nodded also.

"And at least the hard years with Ben are over. He's about to have a child of his own. He'll have to deal with all of this soon and you would be able to help him with it." Ross smiled at her.

"I still can't believe my son is about to be a father. Can you believe all the time that has passed? It feels like just yesterday I was talking you out of going to Paris." Rachel returned his smile.

"Yeah, it does. I'm really happy that things worked out the way they did." Ross agreed when the front door opened and a young girl with long, dirty blonde hair walked in. She stopped when she saw both of her parents sitting on the couch.

"Uh oh, I know those looks. What did I do now?" Rachel smiled at her daughter.

"Nothing, sweetie. We just want to talk to you?" She said and the girl walked into the apartment and closed the door. She walked over to her parents with a nervous look on her face.

"What about?" Ross sat up and took her hand as he pulled her down on the couch so she was sitting in between them.

"Emma, your mother and I have been thinking about it and we both agreed that you can date that boy if you want to. I can't say that I'm happy about it, but you're not a little kid anymore." She smiled as she looked at her parents. She then squealed as she hugged her father.

"Thank you, daddy. I promise you won't regret it." Ross nodded and really hoped that he wouldn't as she pulled out of the hug. "Josh is a really nice guy. I know you'll like him." Ross didn't know what else to say when Rachel spoke up.

"I'm sure we will, honey. Why don't you go do your homework now?" Emma nodded as she stood up and headed into her bedroom. Rachel smiled at Ross when she was gone. "See, that wasn't so hard. Everything will work out." Ross sighed and leaned back.

"Yeah, I really hope so." Rachel nodded and tried to make him feel better.

"If things don't work out and he turns out to be a bad guy then I'm sure you could kick his ass." Ross brightened up at that.

"Really? You really think I could kick the ass of a teenager?" Rachel gave him a fake smile and decided to let him believe that.

"Of course you can. You can kick anyone's ass, sweetie." Ross smiled as he hugged her and she sighed in relief as she hugged him back.

"Thanks, Rachel. That really means a lot." Rachel nodded as she continued to hug him.

"Sure, no problem." She said as she rolled her eyes. She sometimes loved how gullible her husband could be.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's some Mondler for you all. They are my favorite couple because they're just so hilarious. I'm glad you guys are liking this so far, not bad for a beginner. I managed to put all of our favorite characters in here and their kids of course even though the story's really short. I know a lot of stuff will be left unanswered though like how the twins deal with being adopted. I didn't do that because I wasn't sure how and I don't think Monica and Chandler would have told them that they were adopted, so they don't really know about it. Anyway, hope ya'll like this chapter!

Chapter 2

"Chandler, hurry up! They're going to be here soon!" Monica yelled up the stairs to her husband.

"I'll be down in a minute!" He yelled back when she suddenly heard a crash from upstairs.

"Are you okay?" She asked and she heard a few curses before Chandler's voice drifted down to her.

"Yeah, I'm good! The floor broke my fall!" Monica rolled her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen. Chandler joined her a few minutes later and she noticed that he was limping.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded which caused his head to hurt.

"Just not as young as I used to be." Monica sighed as she walked over to the freezer and took the icepack out and handed it to him.

"You just have to be more careful." He agreed as he took the icepack from her and placed it on his head.

"So, where are the kids?" He asked her.

"They're in the backyard. Rachel, Ross, and Emma should be here soon." Chandler nodded as he put the icepack down. He loved how his wife wanted to get everyone together for Thanksgiving, but sometimes it was tiring. He was broke out of his thoughts when their twins ran into the kitchen. "Hey, what did I say about running in the house?" Monica asked and they both stopped.

"He pushed me so I was gonna hit him back." Erika said.

"She's lying, I never pushed her." Jack replied and Monica rolled her eyes as Chandler put the icepack on his head again.

"I think I need to lie down for a little while." Monica shook her head.

"No, you don't. You are going to suck it up and be here when our guests arrive." She said as someone rang their doorbell. "Speak of the devils. Now you can go answer the door." Chandler sighed as he headed over to the front door. He opened the door to reveal Ross and Rachel with Emma. He gave them a smile.

"Come on in, guys." He said as he moved out of the way to let them in, closing the door once they were all inside.

"Hey, man. You feeling okay?" Ross asked and Chandler nodded.

"Sure, you know nothing a little sucking up won't fix." They weren't sure what Chandler was talking about, but that was nothing new.

"So, where's Monica?" Rachel asked.

"In the kitchen as always." Chandler said as he took their coats and placed them in the coat closet. Rachel went to help Monica out in the kitchen when both kids then ran into the living room.

"Come on, Emma. I wanna show you something in my room." Erika said as she grabbed Emma's hand and they ran upstairs.

"I wanna come, too!" Jack yelled after them.

"Sorry, no boys allowed!" Erika yelled back as both girls laughed. Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't really wanna go anyway." He replied as he walked away. Chandler rolled his eyes as he looked at Ross.

"We seriously have to get him some friends." Chandler said as he sat down on the couch and Ross sat next to him.

"He still doesn't have any friends?" Chandler shook his head.

"Not really any guy friends. He usually just hangs out with his sister's friends when she would actually let him. If he was anyone else's kid I would probably be worried about it." Ross nodded in understanding. "Erika's pretty popular it seems. I think Monica may be a little jealous of her because she wasn't popular in high school and Erika isn't fat either. We were both worried that she would be, but she doesn't eat as much. She's not that into boys yet which is a relief. I don't know how I would deal with that." Ross nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I wish I could say the same thing. Emma already has a boy she wants to go out with and I told her that she could." Chandler nodded also and patted his friend on the back.

"Remember the good old days before they started to talk?" He said.

"Right, it feels like just yesterday she was a baby. It's amazing how time flies. Soon she'll be getting married and having kids of her own." Chandler saw how worried Ross seemed about that and decided to change the subject.

"So, how's Ben doing?" He asked.

"He was fine the last time I talked to him. His wife is about six months along now. He decided to spend the holidays with her family this year." Chandler could tell how much Ross missed Ben, but he didn't say anything about it. They just sat there in silence after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel and Monica were in the kitchen while the guys remained in the living room. "So, are the others coming?" Rachel asked and Monica nodded.

"Phoebe should be here soon with Tommy. Mike can't come because he got a last minute cold. Joey said he would try and make it, but we're not sure yet. He auditioned for a movie and has to wait to see if he gets the part." Rachel nodded when Monica was finished.

"Yeah, it would be great to see everyone again. I feel like it's been forever since we've all gotten together like this." Monica agreed.

"So, how are things with Emma?" Rachel put on a smile.

"Pretty good, she has her first real crush. I'm so happy about it." Monica stopped what she was doing to look at her friend.

"I bet Ross isn't." Rachel shook her head.

"He's really not, but he's a guy and Emma's always been a daddy's girl. Of course this would be hard for him. He's just going to have to realize that she's not a little girl anymore." She stated with a smile. "Emma has just made me so proud. She's popular at school and she's a cheerleader. You don't know how relieved I am that she wasn't some Science geek." She said a little loudly.

"You know, if you speak up your voice tends to carry out here!" She heard Ross say and then cringed.

"Sorry about that!" She yelled back and smiled at Monica. "It's still a sore subject for him." They heard the doorbell ring again.

"I've got it!" Chandler exclaimed as Monica and Rachel got back to what they were doing. Chandler opened the door and smiled at the woman standing there. "Phoebes, glad you're here." She smiled at him.

"Glad to be here." She then heard a noise behind her and rolled her eyes as she turned away from Chandler. "Tommy, get over here! Leave that cat alone!" She yelled as she looked back at Chandler. "Sorry, you know how kids are. He's a little hyper at the moment. I gave him some candy on the drive over here. I'm thinking that was a bad idea." Chandler nodded when a young boy walked over to Phoebe. She smiled at her son. "Tommy, you remember Chandler?" The boy looked up at Chandler.

"You're the dork." He said and Phoebe felt embarrassed as Chandler smiled.

"Well, isn't he precious." He said sarcastically as he moved out of the way to let them into the house. He closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry about that. He thinks everyone's a dork these days." Chandler waved his hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it. Jack!" He yelled up the stairs and his son came down a few seconds later. Chandler smiled at him. "Son, why don't you take Tommy up to your room?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Sure, come on." He said as he walked back up the stairs and Tommy followed after him. Phoebe smiled at Chandler.

"Thanks, I needed a break." He returned her smile.

"I could tell." He took her coat and placed it in the coat closet.

"Mike wanted me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't make it." Chandler nodded.

"Yeah, it's fine. Not like he knew he would get sick or anything." Phoebe nodded also when Ross came back into the living room after being in the bathroom.

"Hey, Phoebes. You look beautiful as always." He said as he gave her a hug and she smiled at him when he pulled away.

"I know." She replied. "Are Monica and Rachel in the kitchen?" Chandler nodded again.

"Yeah, they're doing girl things. I was told to stay out of there." Phoebe nodded also.

"That's probably for the best. I'll go see if they need any help." They watched her go and then just sat back down on the couch not knowing what else to say. They were like that for a few minutes when Chandler broke the silence.

"So, you wanna watch the game?" Ross nodded.

"Yeah," Chandler grabbed the remote and turned the TV on and they both watched in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They all sat down at the table later that day. Monica finished setting up the table and it looked like one big Thanksgiving feast. They all sat down and Monica looked at her daughter. "Sweetheart, would you do the honors?" She asked and Erika nodded as everyone bowed their heads.

"We would like to thank God for the food we're about to eat. And also thank you for bringing us all together for this special occasion. Amen." She finished and everyone said Amen also. They all started to dig in when there was another knock on the door. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, I'll be the one to get it." He said as he stood up and walked over to the door wondering who it could be now. He opened the door to see Joey standing there. "Hey, man. We didn't think you would be coming." Chandler said as he let Joey into the house and took his coat from him.

"Yeah, well there was a change of plans. You didn't start eating without me, did you?" Chandler shook his head.

"You're just in time; they're all in the dining room." Joey smiled as he went to join the others, Chandler right behind him. They all looked up when Joey walked in.

"Hey, what happened with the movie?" Monica asked and Joey sighed.

"I didn't get the part. I almost had it, too. Let me tell you, LA is a lot stricter than New York ever was." He stated as he sat down. "Well, enough about that. Pass me the yams." He said as he rubbed his hands together and Rachel handed them to him as he piled a lot on his plate. He stopped to look at the faces around him. "Oh, did you guys want some?" Ross shook his head.

"No, we're good." He said as Joey shrugged and got back to the food on his plate. He then looked up and noticed Emma as he smiled at her.

"How you doin?" Rachel stared at him.

"Joey!" She exclaimed and then his eyes grew big.

"Oh god, that's Emma?" He said as he realized it. "Sorry, she's just gotten so big. I think when you're 16 you should look it." Rachel rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his comment as she got back to the food in front of her. They all helped clear the table a few hours later as the kids went upstairs. The adults headed into the living room and sat down.

"God, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again." Rachel said as she rubbed her stomach. "That was really good, Mon." Monica smiled at the compliment.

"I have pies for later." Rachel groaned at the thought of eating anything else.

"How is it possible that the kids aren't fat?" Chandler wondered and Monica slapped him playfully on the arm.

"They just have better metabolism than me." She explained and Chandler let it go.

"I miss this. All of us together like this on Thanksgiving. Let's just take a moment to savor it." Ross said as he looked at the faces around him. "Okay, maybe not." He said when he realized they were all giving him weird looks.

"No, this was good. I really miss you guys. We don't get to see each other as much these days and we should savor every moment we have." Phoebe stated and they all agreed. They just sat there in silence thinking about the past 25 years and everything that has happened in their lives when Joey broke the silence.

"I need something sweet." They all just stared at him. "What?" He asked confused and they just shook their heads. Some things would never change.

The End

I told you guys it was really short. I ended it there because I couldn't think of anything else to do with this. Sorry it took me so long to finish. I had to move recently and had to get everything settled. Well, I'm glad ya'll liked it. I guess I did okay for a beginner. Thanks for reading!


End file.
